monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dinomino21
Hi Dinomino21 -- we are excited to have Monster Wiki Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Dinomino21 Ok, first things first I don't like bots, (the thing that atomaticly welcomed me the second I did an edit, and will do that to anyone who edits here) so once it is no longer needed, we should try and dissable it (or ban it so it can't do the thing it was programed to and see if it self-destructs), also I am curious what this wiki exactly covers. Anyway this must be a big day for you, congrats. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 19:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I don't know if you can disable the bot. But I need your help making this wiki a success. Like editing and securing the main page. It covers made up creautres like Godzilla(you know what Godzilla is right) or the Hydra for example. Also we will have fan-made creatures like people create their own monster. P.S. I hope you add this wiki to your favourates and if you look on the main page I already put your name just above the welcome to monster wiki wiki bit. If you know how to make someone an admin then tell me so I can make you one.(Dinomino21 19:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) I'm looking into the admin thing, what do you think we should start on first? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I know why you can't promote me, but we will talk about that later. How serious should the articals be? I mean complete encyclopedia(*yawn*), compete nonsence like unencyclopedia(*shudder*) or a bit of both when possable? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I think a bit of both. Remember it's about made up monsters so think of something like leviathans or things like the Doctor Who creatures. Anyway, you think you know why I can't promote you, why?(Dinomino21 20:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) :Because you're not in charge of this wiki, you need to ask the Wikia oprative on you're welcome line for you to be premoted first, and I think thats best done when we get a few articals started. Also see if you can upload some monster images. EDIT:WAIT!, YOU CAN PROTECT PAGES?!!, THEN THIS MAKES NO SENSE!! I'll ask around.Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, if you don't like that I'll remove it. Also I have asked about and it appers you're an admin, however a bureaucrat is a higher rank than that, and only they can promote other users, to become one you have to ask the user who gave you the welcome. Ok, i guess I'll see you tomorrow, go on the FFwiki IRC and we could disscuss plans for this wiki. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Dinomino21, do you mind if I'm mostly in charge of the templates. I don't mean in charge as in control, I mean me oficaly leading the making of the userboxes and the warning/ban templates and redoing the welcome template (the welcome template that the bot doesn't use aint that good looking, the pic of the flower is just plan annoying in my eyes) (you probaly have seen the userbox I made on my userpage, it seems apropriat for the wiki's firts userbox). Also I hope the artical I made for the wiki (the first artical made for this wiki) on the Boogyman counts as a monster, because I think the artical's well done. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 23:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, where do we stand with talk bubbles?, I've already made a prototype code modal for my own, but I need to imput a basic modal as a template for them to work at all. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 06:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess your still using the new editing tool, I've changed mine back to the way Spore Wiki and the like was edited. I have removed the WikiDinoaur Template, because I couldn't figure out how to use them with the new editing tools. I will add it to your page for you if you can tell me what you think a Wiki Dinosaur is... Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 09:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Also I think the Boogyman would count as a monster, as it is considerd a monster of folklore in the real world. Also should we have Taxonomy's or classes for the monsters to make it easyer to identify and organize them if needed? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 09:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Correct. Go on the Zelda IRC, it's empty last I checked. Just open a second tab and follow this link if it works> http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Also Dinomino21, I've done our prototype talk bubbles on my Userpage, but don't use them yet untill we've got everything else sorted. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 12:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Good news, a friend from FFwiki has decided to join. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 15:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 1stclasswarrior I beleive I may be making an account later today and was wondering on how to be another user, I did not know if it was the same process as other wiki's. Of which it seem it is not. :Hello 1st, how do you mean it isn't the same process? Are you refering to creating an account or editing? Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 16:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Account creation. I asked you on the FFWiki IRC :::Well you have an account. Also sign your edits with ~~~~ (without the nowiki things(that sound familiar))Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) ::::I will but all I get is: 16:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That should fix it. 23:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Staff :I think he's an admin, he's defently not a Bureaucrat. Only Bureaucrat's have the power to promote people. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 18:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey guys. Sorry I havn't been around for a while. I've been extremely busy. I looked at the link at the bottom of this page and it looks like we have finally reached that 50 articles. So, that's were we come to a problem. How do I get promoted so that i can promote you guys. So, if you come acroos something and you think you might know please inform me. Also, if you know how to set a picture for the sidebar to the left then could you tell me so that I can put a picture there. Tanks. This is my order of promotion. 1)Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 2)1st class warrior 3)And So On (Dinomino21 16:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC)) :EDIT CONFLICT: You're already a bureaucrat. Just go to and type in the name of the user you want to promote. "Administrator" gives the ability to delete pages and edit MediaWiki pages. "Rollback" gives the ability to undo a page edit with one click instead of two or more, given necessary limitations. I would not suggest granting anyone "Bureaucrat" yet. 16:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Bot I've recently noticed that we've got a bot creating peoples userpages, we should disable it. 16:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Kill the bot!!!! [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 16:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well said J. 16:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::To disable it, a sysop must go to MediaWiki:Welcome-user and change the page to say @disabled 16:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds like we need a Bcrat....[[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 16:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I checked Wikia's IRC for wiki help, no sign of that member that may be able to promote Dinomino21 here. 16:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dinomino is already a bureaucrat. 16:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, he's an admin. 16:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Looks like me may have staff issues...... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 16:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::EDIT CONFLICT: "Admin" is used to mean a person who is both a sysop and a bureaucrat—it's used for wikis that don't make a difference. See . 16:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Improtant Forum Bot I have disabled the bot for now, I will reactivate it if this wiki's users don't welcome newcomers. 21:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Dinomino21's asleep. 21:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 21:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)It's okay. I will talk to Dinomino21 tommorow about ILHI. You have been helpful alot to this wiki so far 1st, right now you are more deserving of a promotion than ILHI is. 21:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Now, that is, as soon as I hit yr11, i'm not gonna have that much time. I am not however, declining. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 21:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I have 6 days left of school and I'm still on here, trust me year 11 aint that diffrent, you will probaly still have as much free time as you do now. 21:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget i'll have a saturday job and driving on sundays. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 21:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I never manged to get a saturday job. You have time when you have time I suppose. 21:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Please sysop :Our bus was 40 minutes late today. 16:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch..... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 16:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bot(again) ~~~~ }} Monster wiki Talk bubble } |text=Yes, I do know how to do that, but I prefer this way. }} The thing is, I've placed my talk bubbles on my user page so that when i need them i can just copy and paste. Simple.--Dinomino21 09:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Finally!! A11, are you serious.......You've only just started it?! I completed it 3 months ago and havn't played it since!Dinomino21 09:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I knew you had it but nt starting it 'till today..........I've completed it! Defeated The main boss after the credits as well as the one beforeDinomino21 16:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) so...i started witrh a totodile and turtwig and i wanted turtwig and totodile. it's no big deal, it doesn't effect the gameplay in any way. Dinomino21 14:25, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey A11 said you already had a girlfriend...Dinomino21 07:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I do, but: 1) She was with them. 2) She told me she doesn't mind. ("Boys will be boys") 3) They were hot. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 11:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) right.....i see......o...k...Dinomino21 15:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Stupid zombie title K, but it was freaky...Dinomino21 14:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, your page: "Some pictures I think are awesome"? I moved it to make things easy. it's now a user-subpage. User:Dinomino21/Some pictures that I think are awesome This is it. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 14:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It was already a user subpage. A11 made it a user dubpage, check the re-directs at the top of the page.Dinomino21 15:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Kinda, to have a user sub page, it needs the User:prefix or it's counted as mainspace. It was in the "Latest articles" box, subpges shouldn't be in there as that box only counts mainspace. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 16:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Cotw My userpage Sorry but i thaught you wanted a link, so, sorry. Anyway, what were you trying to do with my Username???Dinomino21 18:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) userpage not talkpage...Dinomino21 20:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) FFXII Walkthrough I would if i could but::::: 1) I don't want to join FF wiki 2) I know nothing, i know nothing!!!!! true, true, well, i've read it and it's good so far, (silly tomato). I could help if i come round your house or something, 'cause i don't wanna make an account of FFwiki....Dinomino21 17:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) no, no, i want to help you, but then if i edit FFwiki then it's like a remake of the zeldapedia thing but with me instead of you, plus you know when you say Fruit(with a strike)vegatable on the second page, you were right the first time, tomatoes are a fruit...Dinomino21 10:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) New admin Thanx werefang. i might promote you next for helpfulness. no sarcasm.Dinomino21 17:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC)